You Belong With Me
by WriterMonkey0626
Summary: My first A-Team fanfic. Rachel is a friend of Murdock's and has fallen hard for Faceman. Trouble is, he is dateing Sosa. Songfic featuring "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. Face/OC See if you can find the shout out to the two men who have played Face.


**You Belong With Me**

**Summary:**

**Face is going out with Sosa. Rachel Dawson is an old friend of Murdock's. She is a doctor and has occasionally helped the team. Through these encounters, she has fallen for Faceman and fallen hard. Songfic featuring the song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift.**

**I OWN NOTHING. All I own is Rachel and the basic idea here.**

Today started out like any other, I woke up, had some breakfast, took a shower and headed off to work. I have a little practice just five miles away from my house. A steady few patients keeps me busy and in a nice house. A pretty good life, the only thing I'm missing is a man.

Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Dawson. I'm a doctor in a small town in Delaware. Not much happens around here, it's a rather small state. I live in a small house with my two dogs Cooper and Dirk. Well there's nothing else very interesting about me so let's get back to my day.

I had just finished with my last patient so I sent my assistant home and started to lock everything up. I had just grabbed my bag and was locking my office door when I heard the knock. I sighed, placed my bag on the ground, and started toward the door. The knocking got louder and more persistent so I slowed down a little. I mean let's face it, I'm alone, I'm a rather attractive woman, and I watch the news regularly. The knocking kept up and I don't have a peep hole in the door so I grabbed a heavy statue thing and walked up to the door.

"Who's there," I shouted over the knocking.

"Humphrey Bogart," said a voice in a very good impression.

I was confused for a second but then it clicked. I put the statue down, unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal an old friend of mine.

"Hello sweetheart," he said in the Bogart voice.

"Hey Murdock," I said giving him a big hug.

When I pulled pack I noticed the blood on his shirt and gasped. "Are you ok," I questioned trying to pull his shirt up.

"Rachel its ok," he said grabbing my hands. "It's not my blood."

I relaxed when he said this but then my brain registered that he was still talking. "I'm sorry, what did you say Murdock."

"I said, it's not my blood; it's his," he said pointing behind him. I looked in that direction and gasped again. There was Face, or should I say the bloody mess that was supposed to pass for Face, being carried by Hannibal and BA.

Perhaps I should explain. Yes, I am a friend of the A-Team. Well technically, I have been friends with Murdock since I can remember. We pretty much grew up together and when he went off to war, we wrote letters back and forth and stayed close. In the letters, he told me about his unit so by the time I finally met them, I felt like I knew them. I know all about the crime they didn't commit and why they are on the run. Murdock and I still try to keep in touch and I have stitched all of them up countless times. I've even been on a few missions with them when Hannibal thought a doctor would be necessary. Also, a minor detail, I am in love with Face. Yeah, most women see him and fall in love with him, but I know all the cons. I have fallen in love with him even though he wasn't trying to con me. And looking at him at this moment almost makes me sick.

As I have already stated, he was a bloody mess. I ran over to them and nearly got sick again. From what I could see, there were several lacerations and cuts, but these weren't the big problem, the big problem was a gunshot wound to his chest. He was as white as a sheet and I could tell he was having massive trouble breathing.

"What the hell happened," I exclaimed while running in front of them unlocking doors that I had just locked and turning on lights I had just turned off. I led them to the small room that I used for treating patients. Hannibal and BA set Face on the metal table and stepped back.

"No one is answering me," I complained as I began to scrub. "What the hell happened to my patient?"

"Well we were on a mission," Hannibal began as I tried to stop the bleeding, "It was pretty standard stuff; a get in quick and get out even quicker. But well, the plan didn't go according to plan. The boss got a hold of him and worked him over a bit before we could get him and then once we did get him," his voice cracked and that really got my attention. Hannibal wasn't the type of man to show his emotions.

"Hannibal," I questioned trying to get him to continue.

He cleared his throat, "That bullet in his chest was meant for me."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright Hannibal, you and BA get out of here. Murdock you stay and assist me."

They all nodded as Hannibal and BA headed out and Murdock scrubbed up. While he was scrubbing and putting on gloves I leaned down to whisper to Face.

"Hang in there Faceman. I'm gonna fix you right up."

"Rachel," he moaned and halfway opened those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm here Templeton," I said running my hand threw his hair. "I'm here."

His eyes slipped closed again I had to fight not to cry.

"Rachel," I heard Murdock call my name.

"I'm fine," I sniffed.

"Whatever you say Rachel," he replied smiling.

"Shut up Murdock," I said smiling back.

Murdock knew all about how I felt about Face. I had sworn him to secrecy of course, but he knew.

I had managed to stop most of the bleeding so the next step was to get the bullet out. I hooked him up to a heart monitor and he had a relatively stable heart rate.

"So," I began as I got all the tools necessary ready, "He still going out with Sosa?"

"Yep," Murdock replied, "He's still with El Diablo."

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," he replied. "I don't get what he sees in her."

"Yeah," I sighed. She really was a complete bitch. Why Face liked her I had no idea.

"Why don't you just tell him," Murdock said.

"Are you insane," I asked.

"Well yeah," he said, "I am."

We both laughed at that. Some part of me knew he was right, I would never know if Face liked me too if I didn't say anything but if he rejected me, I would be crushed.

"I just don't know Murdock, I mean…" I was cut off by a long BEEEEEEEEEEP; Face's heart just stopped. I cursed loudly as Murdock and I sprinted to his side. I started doing chest compressions and yelled at Murdock to get the defibrillator.

"Don't do this to me Faceman," Murdock was yelling as I warmed up the machine. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"Clear," I shouted and shocked him. His body jolted upward and his heart started beating again. Murdock and I both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was too close," he said and I nodded.

"Let's get that bullet out before that happens again," I replied and he nodded.

I put on my gloves and gave Face a local because I didn't have and anesthetic. Murdock took a place next to the instrument tray. "Scalpel," I said, and I began the surgery.

"So what has El Diablo been up to," I asked.

"Well I heard them on the phone the other day," he replied. "I heard Face make some kind of joke and I could tell she was going off on him."

"Bitch," I said. "Face tells hilarious jokes."

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Yeah and a few days ago she made him turn off the music he was listening to because she didn't like it," he added handing me a sponge.

"What kind of music," I asked.

"I think it was some country song."

"Well she obviously has no taste because country music is the best," I responded.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do  
><em>

"While it is fun to trash talk her with you Murdock, it's no use. She is so much prettier than I am. Basically, she's the captain of the cheerleaders and I'm just sitting on the bleachers."

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

"I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you bash yourself," he replied rather angrily. "You are beautiful and Face would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the pep talk Murdock but it's never gonna happen."

"Maybe if you tell him how you feel…" he trailed off.

"Never gonna happen Murdock. Now quiet, this is the tricky part," I replied.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I delicately removed the bullet from his chest and dropped it with a "clank" into the metal pan next to Murdock. We both smiled and I began to stitch him up. Once that was done, I began to asses all of his other various injuries.

"How is he doc," Murdock asked.

"Well, the next 24 hours are critical of course. Besides the shot to the chest, which is the most serious injury, he has multiple fractured and broken ribs, a bunch of cuts and other lacerations, and a possible concussion."

Murdock gave a low whistle and I nodded.

"He needs some blood and then it's just a waiting game."

"Hannibal and Face have the same blood type," Murdock offered.

"Good," I said nodding. "He can give a pint."

"Well I know how to do that," Murdock said. "You stay here and I'll go get the blood," he said in a Transylvanian accent.

I laughed. "Well you go do that Dracula. I'll start stitching the rest of him up."

He smiled and left and I got started stitching up Face. As I was stitching the big cut on his arm, I remembered one of the cons we had pulled. We were posing as lovers and were just walking the streets and laughing. I had never had so much fun.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

"God Faceman," I said, "What the heck do you see in her? I haven't seen that beautiful smile of yours since you started going out with her."

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

"Come on Face, you belong with me. Can't you see that? We are meant to be together. I understand you, I get you, and I've been here all along. Can't you see baby, you belong with me."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>Standing by and waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know?  
>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

"I remember you calling me one night. You had just finished a mission in Jersey and had called the bitch. She got you all upset and I invited you over. We sat up all night Face. We told bad jokes and you laughed and laughed. We listened to our favorite songs and we talked about our dreams. Didn't you notice we had the same dreams Face? I did. I had never had a better night than that night."

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<br>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
><em>

"You better wake the heck up Face," I said as I finished all my stitching, "I'll be really pissed if you die."

I was just finishing wrapping up his ribs when Murdock came back with the rest of the team and the blood. I hooked it up to Face and realized that the pint that Hannibal gave would be enough. The guys helped me move him to a more comfortable room and then the waiting game started. One by one, the guys started to drift off and left me the only one awake.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I was taking his pulse again when he started to stir. I took his hand in mine and started to talk to him.

"Hey Faceman, can you hear me? Do me a favor and open your eyes for me ok?"

His eyelids fluttered a few times and he opened those big blue eyes all the way. I gave him a smile.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot in the chest," he said in a very raspy voice.

"Well there's a good reason for that, you did," I replied.

"Oh well then it all makes sense," he joked and coughed a little.

I grabbed a glass of water from the small table next to me and helped him drink it.

"Small sips now," I said.

Once he was finished, I put the water down and took hold of his hand again.

"Glad your back Faceman," I said.

"Well I owe it all to you doc," he replied.

"You should get some sleep," I said as he yawned.

"Alright, but first, I have a question."

"Ask away," I said.

"How long have you hated Sosa so much?"

I was stunned. For a moment I was speechless until his laughter brought me back to reality.

"I heard everything you were saying while you were stitching me up."

_Idiot_, I thought, _he only had a local, of course he could hear me._

"I gotta say, I never really knew you felt that way about me," he said.

"Well there is a perfectly good reason for that," I said finally finding my voice, "I never wanted you to know."

"Well that's a little stupid," he replied, "Especially since I feel the same way."

I was shocked. Did he just say what I think he said? "What," I asked.

"I broke up with Sosa the other day when I found out we were going to be near you. My plan was to finish up the mission and come see you to sweep you off your feet. Obviously that plan didn't work out to well."

"Well," I said smiling, "You can sweep me off me feet in a couple of weeks when your ribs heal."

He smiled; a genuine smile that I hadn't seen for a long time. "It's a plan. Now come here."

I smiled and leaned in close. Our lips met and we shared our first kiss. It was the best first kiss that I ever had.

**About three weeks later**

"Hey Rachel," Face said and I turned around to face him.

"Yeah," I said and then squealed as he picked me up bridal style.

We were both laughing and I managed to squeak out, "What are you doing?"

"Sweeping you off your feet," he replied and I remembered his plan.

"I love it when a plan comes together," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

_You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<em>

**The End**


End file.
